


dreams in carbonite

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Study, Dreams, F/M, Female-Centric, Feminist Han Solo, Gift Fic, Loss of Virginity, POV Leia Organa, Prince Han Solo, Smuggler Leia Organa, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: As smuggler and Scoundrel Leia Organa is frozen in carbonite, she dreams of the good, the bad and the absolutely beautiful.





	dreams in carbonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to Jedicuties!
> 
> Obviously when it comes to role reversal AUs, I am pretty much used to having Leia swapping with Luke and fucking shit up in my Legendary Heroine Verse. But when I got your "Leia and Han switch roles AU" I had to give it a show cause Role Reversal Aus are my friggin favorite. Who knows I may have started yet another Star Wars Universe with this so thank you! Anyway I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I also consider this a minor tribute to Carrie Fisher as well, because I was heavily inspired to write this as her first Death Anniversary loomed near.
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything happened so quickly. 

Her hands were in shackles. She saw the smoke surrounding her as the freezing chamber below her fired up. Her wookie companion was wailing, but she seemed to drown that out. Her eyes were only on Han, her beloved prince, the only thing keeping Leia from freaking out.

The last thing she remembered as the platform lowered was Han telling her the words she so desperately wanted to hear: 

_“I love you.”_

Leia, a smuggler who was known to always shoot first, had never known love. And despite the fact she did everything to hide it, she fucking loved him too. She could have said it back. She wanted to say it back, but the smoke starting hitting her at full speed. She only had time to get two little words out:

_“I know.”_

Leia caught one last glimpse of Han. His hazel eyes were filled with tears, gripping onto Chewbacca as tight as he could, as he watched what was happening to her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Leia clearly wasn’t dead. 

She thought death would be like being in the world of the living. She would drink all the Corellian whisky she would get her hands on. She would be flying the fastest ship in the universe. She would dream some projection of Han at her side until he finally joined her. Hopefully sooner rather than later. It would be better than the life she was living.

But instead, she would have dreams as if she were asleep.

Sometimes, they would be nightmares of her past. Leia suffered a lot in the orphanage. She had lots of mood swings.he couldn’t focus very well. It made her the target of abuse from her caretakers and her peers. The caretakers would beat her, while the peers would taunt her.

It gave her a backbone, along with many scars. 

Others would be fragments. A boy with blonde hair which, come to think of it, looked suspiciously like Luke. A man who, for some reason, hated sand. And a woman. She loved to fly ships-- just like Leia would. She often wondered if the dreams were showing her her mother. But she never really thought of it.

The most detailed dreams were those of Han. Maybe because he was the last one Leia saw before the world went black. Maybe because her last thought was how she loved him too.

Leia met him on the Death Star. The Prince of Corellia, a senator, a rebel leader, the sole heir to the Solo Dynasty. A prince who had just lost his planet, and his people. She remembered reading up about how much of a troublemaker he was, because he would rather have his head in the clouds. They had bickered a lot while they escaped that death trap.

But the fact that he was able to keep up in an argument with her when no one else could was incredible. Maybe that was why she was attracted to him. They argued often in the three years since that fateful meeting. A series of arguments that included everything-- from the way Leia flew the Falcon, to her disobeying orders. However, in the end they led to affectionate moments, either hugging or sitting on the roof of the rebel base looking at the stars and talking about their travels.

Something sparked on the way to Bespin. They were trapped on a ship for 40 damn days with low light engines because Leia didn’t have time to fix the Falcon on the way to Hoth. 

It was the first time they kissed. Leia initiated it. She didn’t know what the kriff possessed her to do such a thing. Maybe it was the tension that built due to the fact that the Empire was on their asses. But she loomed over him as he called her a scoundrel, to which she responded that he probably liked her because she was a scoundrel, and that there weren’t enough scoundrels in his life. The next thing Leia knew, she was standing on her tiptoes kissing him.

The kiss was slow, hot. Han’s hands were firm on her waist, and the taste of his lips was sweet. Leia had kissed many men and women in her travels as a smuggler, but Han...oh, he was the only one whose kiss made her weak in the knees.

That night, they made love for the first time. Han was a virgin, being formally betrothed to Amilyn Holdo, he was expected to be pure by the time they married. Of course, Han’s involvement in the rebellion nulled the engagement. He had been free to do whatever he wanted, but with all the work he was doing, he didn’t have time for pleasure.

Besides, he wanted to wait till he found someone special...someone like Leia. 

Leia liked it that way. Many of the men she fucked in catinas took advantage of her even when she consented. Though sometimes, she used her body to get credits. They didn’t do anything to pleasure her, they just roughly thrusted to the point she had bruises on her thighs the next morning. Others had thrown her over the table and fucked her mercilessly from behind. No matter what, she felt dirty.

But not with Han. Like most boys on Corellia, he obviously had a sexual education. He had seen what a naked woman looked like, but only in books. Leia was the first one he had seen in the flesh. And the look of wonder in his eyes…he looked as if he seen a shooting star.

Han’s fingers touched every inch of skin they could reach. His fingers circled her breasts in curiosity, as they mapped out their shape and their perimeter. Each time Leia made a sound, his mouth twitched in a smile and explored some more. Han seemed to enjoy his fingers venturing into her folds. The way his eyes sparkled in delight at the high pitched sound she made as his digits touched what was uncharted territory.

Leia felt her eyes watering as the Prince tenderly moved in to whisper in her ear…

“You’re beautiful.” She had been told that many times before. But the way Han had said it--it was special. It actually stuck because he had meant it.

When Han finally made love to her, he laid her down tenderly. He was hesitant. Not because he wasn’t sure if Leia wanted it or not. But he was so big, and she was so small. He was afraid he was going to rip her apart. But when Leia put his hand on his face and smiled, she said “It’s okay Han, you won’t hurt me.” She felt full when their bodies intertwined, safe. She was finally making love to someone who loved her, not some scoundrel who wanted a quick fuck.

Han moved slowly as he held her close. He was obviously still learning the moves. In time he would get better. Considering Leia’s past sexual history, with the rough sex from strangers, rival smugglers, patrons…this was the best she ever had. The fact Han that looked into her eyes the whole time,while lovingly running his hands over her body to explore her some more.

It wasn’t fast, slow. It was definitely only minutes… And yet, because it was so tender and it was so intimate, it lasted hours. And when she reached her peak,she felt like she had really flown among the stars in a way that no spaceship could ever fly her.

When it was over, Han pulled her close, refusing to tear their bodies apart as he ran his fingers against her spine. Leia kept showering him with kisses. She was so overcome with emotion, yet she was exhausted she felt her eyes grow heavy. She looked at him with a tired smile and savored the experience of making love to him for the first time. He brushed his nose against hers and whispered, 

_“Magical.”_

It was the last thing she heard before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

In her carbonite filled dreams, after Leia would fade into sleep, she would have another dream. That wasn’t the case this time. This was new. She felt her body shiver as it was wrapped in a blanket. As her body was hoisted off the ground, she tried to move her hands, but they were still shackled. 

This was either a memory she was too drunk to remember, or she was awake, finally free from her carbonite prison.

But if that were the case, why couldn’t she see? Was she blind? Was she actually being abducted and she was blindfolded now?

She couldn’t have been abducted. She was pressed against some strong and firm build as fingers played with her hair.

“What?” she asked, trying to get her bearings as her teeth chattered.

“Don’t worry. Go back to sleep, we’ll be home soon,” A mechanical voice said. The person must have been wearing a voice modifier, yet she trusted it--something inside her told her to. She pressed her head against the firm presence and closed her eyes. The only thing that drifted her to sleep was the sound of a familiar heartbeat.

* * *

Leia’s vision had cleared when she opened her eyes. As she looked around the room, she noticed her hands were no longer bound in shackles. She was safe in the familiar sleeping quarters of the Falcon. She noticed her brown shoulder length hair was wet, and a blanket was wrapped around her. She slowly tried to sit up, but quickly felt a wave nausea hit her. The room had begun to spin.

“Hey, Hey.”

 _Was that… Han?_

As if directly answering her question, Han ran into the room and set a bowl of water on the ground next to a stool beside the bed. He gently helped her lie back down. “You need to rest...you were frozen in carbonite.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Leia watched as he dipped a cloth in the water and draped it over her head. The cool water had brought down the battle in her stomach, but she still felt like she was trampled by tauntauns. 

“I knew that,” Leia said. Thank the stars she was out. Though the dreams were present, she rather be awake than in limbo. “How was I out for? And don’t lie to me. I know it was months.” Han looked down and frowned. Guilt probably. “It just felt like a long sleep. Dream after dream.”

“We looked everywhere,” Han whispered, “You were hard to find… but it doesn’t matter. You’re here, right?”

Leia tiredly reached out and grasped his large hand in her own. Han looked down in confusion before looking into her eyes. _Why was he so confused? Oh right._ Had it not been for the invasion of Hoth, Leia would have been flying away to Jabba the Hutt in the hopes he could spare her for not giving him the money. She’d probably go back to smuggling again.

He was adamant when they talked in Cloud City, before this shit-show had happened, that she ‘was as good as gone’ when they got back to the fleet. 

But of course, things had changed on that detour to Bespin. She went from wanting to flee to wanting to stay. She had a purpose now…even if it wasn’t with Han. The rebellion was her chance to find her happiness. 

“I’m not leaving, your highness,” Leia sighed with a weak smile, “You saved my life. I kinda owe you know, Wookies call it a ‘life debt’ or some bantha shit like that. Don’t worry, I’m going to stay with the rebellion, not follow you around everywhere.” 

“It’s not that,” Han whispered as he gestured to their hands. “When I told you I loved you…when I was about to lose you to Vader…You said ‘I Know.’ I...didn’t think you...felt the same way.”

There were only some details Leia had remembered about the moments before she was frozen in carbonite. The smoke, the fog, Chewie screaming bloody murder loud enough to wake the dead, but she didn’t remember saying that. 

Now that Han brought it up, she remembered saying those words and why she had said them.

 _“Oh Han,”_ Leia sighed, “No. I would have said it back, but I didn’t have time.” Han looked away. Even without looking into his eyes Leia knew he was doubtful. She was a smuggler and a master manipulator at times. “I thought by saying them, you would see that I do love you back, and that I was going to be okay.” He looked down, still not convinced. “Han, I know you doubt me, but when I was in carbonite, I did a lot of dreaming. And when I dreamt of you, they were the happiest dreams I had. I have had many lovers in my lifetime but _you_. You didn’t take advantage of me like they did, you loved me…you worshiped me. You saw me as _someone_ and not _something_ that you could play with and throw away when you are finished. Don’t believe me? Here.”

Leia rested his hand on her chest where her heart was beating. Despite being compromised it was still beating the same way it so often did when she was around him. It was excited-- fast, about to beat out of her chest. When Han turned to face her she could see his smile widening at each beat of her heart. 

“I did wonder if you were dreaming about me,” the prince teased, “I guess I have my answer.”

He laughed. His low baritone chuckle that came from the bottom of his stomach echoed throughout the room. Suddenly, he and Leia were back in the engine room. They were staring at each other, each exchanging a teasing glance. The overwhelming need to kiss him washed over her.

Leia reached for the back of his head and gently guided Han over so their lips could meet. A slow and gentle kiss that was powerful enough to make her heart skip a beat. Though only fleeting seconds passed, it seemed to last for hours, just like the first time they had made love.

When Han pulled back, Leia busied herself and ran her fingers through Han’s light brown locks as she sighed deeply.

“Don’t ever doubt it your worshipfulness,” she said, _“I love you.”_

A cheeky grin formed on Han’s lips as he whispered.

_“I know.”_

“Asshole.” Leia teased as Han leaned forward. His lips fluttered against hers in almost a gentle and a delightful landing. It was quicker than the last one, but somehow perfect. “Will you come into bed and hold me?”

Han didn’t even need to answer. He carefully moved Leia over so he could slip in beside her. She was practically in his lap-- a comfortable spot to be. He pulled her close as she rested against him. The feeling of his large hand on her waist as his thumb moved in comforting circles caused her to finally feel calm. When she leaned her head into the firm presence of his chest, she realized how happy and lucky she was. She was in his arms, safe, secure, and most of all, loved. The most loved she had ever been.

The best part was that it wasn’t a dream. They, and the love they have for each other is as real as real can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
